Hetalia Cast Presents: Frozen
by SweetMaple'sShade
Summary: Princess Amelia has always wondered why her older sister Madeline was always so cold and distant. But after a sudden engagement to a handsome prince, a frozen ballroom, and meeting an ice guy with a yak, Amelia finds herself on an epic journey to bring Madeline back to her kingdom and thaw the summer before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Accident

Princess Amelia found herself lying awake, gazing out the big window at the graceful, dancing lights in the sky. The little Princess sighed, sitting up to better admire the lights.

"I can't believe Maddie is sleeping through this," Amelia glanced longingly at her older sister's bed, where the latter lay sleeping peacefully.

"Now would be a fun time to play in the snow." Amelia decided, a grin brightening her features. "Maddie," she whispered, jumping out of bed and tiptoeing to her sister's side of the room. "Maddie! Come on, come on! Wake up! Let's go play!"

Maddie groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Amelia...go back to sleep!" Maddie grouched sleepily.

"I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake!" Amelia swooned dramatically, putting a hand to her forehead. Giggling, the Princess continued, "Come on, Maddie! Let's go play!"

"Go play by yourself," Maddie playfully shoved Amelia, knocking her off the bed.

Amelia huffed, now sitting on the cold floor. An idea came to her; she grinned, climbing back up onto Madeline's bed. "Hey Maddie," she whispered, prying open one of her sister's vibrant purple eyes. "You wanna build a snowbear?"

Maddie grinned; sometimes, Amelia knew her better than she knew herself.

The sisters ran down to the palace ballroom giggling, hushing each other and then giggling some more. They came to a halt in the center of the dance floor. "Do the magic!" Amelia said, her eyes alight.

"Shhh," Maddie smiled, glancing around the ballroom before focusing on performing a spell of icy magic. The sphere of bluish light brightened, and Madeline let it fly up into the air.

"Whoaaaa!" Amelia gawked as the sphere exploded, showering the ballroom in shimmering snowflakes. "Awesome, Maddie!"

"Watch this," Maddie said in that quiet tone of hers, smiling at her amazed sister. Focusing, Madeline closed her eyes and exhaled deeply; the floor of the ballroom became coated in a thin, slippery layer of ice.

Amelia shrieked in delight, sliding around clumsily on the slippery layer of rime. "Here," Maddie said, taking the younger girl's hands and helping her keep her balance. "Like this; watch me."

After a bit of skating from one end of the ballroom to the other, Amelia decided it was time to build a snowbear. Maddie compiled, creating a small, rounded white figure using only her magic.

Amelia returned with a cherry from the vegetable crates in the kitchen, and Maddie salvaged two pieces of coal from the big chimney in the library.

Placing the coals on the bear's face for eyes and the cherry just below for his nose, the girls sat down in the snow together to admire their work. Maddie got an idea.

The older girl got up and stood behind the snowbear, pushing him towards her sister. "Hi, I'm Kumajiro! And I like warm hugs!" The Princess said in a dramatically high-pitched voice.

"Oh! I love you, Kuma!" Amelia squealed, throwing herself onto the cold, plump white bear.

Maddie let loose a blast of icy power from her hands, sliding her, Amelia, and the bear around the ballroom in imitation of a dance.

After a while of that, Maddie parked Kumajiro back in his original spot and created a small hill of snow. Amelia jumped on, and Madeline created a higher one. Amelia jumped on, and the cycle repeated until the little pig-tailed girl was nearing the high, arching ceiling.

"Wait! Slow down!" Maddie called, trying as best she could to keep up with her little sister's quickening pace.

"Catch me! Woo!" Amelia laughed, jumping before Maddie could create another pile of snow.

Before Amelia could fall, Maddie let loose another blast of magic. She was relived for a split second-before it hit Amelia squarely in the head.

Maddie shrieked as Amelia landed hard on the icy ground with a loud thump. Madeline rushed to her sister's aid, panicked. She felt her forehead; Amelia was ice cold, unconscious.

"Amelia? It's okay, Amelia, I got you." Tear pricked at Madeline's eyes. She wailed, "Mama! Papa!"

"Madeline?" King Francis Bonnefoy burst through the doors of the ballroom a few moments after, having heard the commotion long beforehand. "Madeline, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!"

"I-I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" Maddie explained, sniffing.

Their mother, Michelle, felt Amelia's forehead. "She's ice cold!" The Queen gasped, touching Francis's shoulder.

"Come; I know where we have to go." Francis said, scooping the girl up and slip-sliding clumsily out of the ballroom.

"Come, you too, Madeline." Michelle took her daughter's hand and led her out of the frozen ballroom.

"This is all my fault," Maddie realized, horror crossing her features.

"No, Madeline." Michelle soothed. "It was an accident."

Author's Note:

HAHAHA LOOK WHO'S NOT DEAD IT'S MAPLE, GUYS!

Anywho, look! I've started my next installation of HCP, Frozen! I can't wait for "Hans" to come out, I think some of you will take a liking to his character. (Evil laugh) Some of you will hate me for making a certain "someone" the villain...heheheh.

HA! I dare you to guess who all the other characters are gonna be! Betcha can't figure it out!

All the best, Maple


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"It's the King!" The trolls crawled out of their rock homes, nervously murmuring amongst themselves. What brings King Francis here this late at night?

"Please! Where is your Chief Elder?" Francis said, holding an unconscious Amelia in his arms. The trolls parted, creating a path as the chief elder approached.

"I am Chief Elder Ludwig. Your Majesty," the troll bowed. "What can I do for you?"

"Please, my daughter! She's been struck by her sister's magic." Francis knelt down, showing Amelia to the old troll.

The Chief's expression was grave as he felt the girl's forehead. "Was she born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born." Francis said. "Please; can you help her?"

"Perhaps. You're lucky it was her head; the heart is not so easily changed. But the head...it can be persuaded." Ludwig placed his hand on Amelia's forehead and began the ritual.

In the bushes, a small boy and his yak friend watched the scene. "Look, Yak!" Little Ivan pointed at the scene before them, grinning. "What's happening?"

A strong-bodied troll woman shushed them. "Hush! I'm trying to listen!" The troll, the boy, and the yak all watched in silence for a few moments. Suddenly, though, she had a thought. "You're cute." The troll woman smiled. "I'm gonna keep you!" She grabbed both the boy and his yak and brought them in for a squeeze.

Chief Ludwig removed his hands from Amelia's forehead, looking relived. "She'll be fine."

"Oh, thank you!" Michelle hugged her daughter tightly, tears of relief streaming down her cheeks.

"I removed all memories of magic." Ludwig said. "But don't worry; I left the fun." Memories danced above Amelia's head, changing from magical to merely ordinary; instead of building snowbears and sledding in the castle ballroom, the scenes changed; they were now outside in a snowy pine forest.

"She won't remember I have powers?" Madeline gazed up at the troll Chief with round blue eyes.

"It's for the best." Francis reassured her.

The family went home. King Francis decided it would be best for both of his if they closed the palace gates, permanently. They reduced the staff, and Madeline's contact with other humans. They knew in their hearts that she wasn't human-at least not anymore.

Author's Note:

AUUUGHJ ITS SO SHORT YOU CAN SEE ITS FEET IN ITS SCHOOL PICTRE. Hahaha.

I promise next time will be longer, and better. I feel like this and Chapter 1 should have been smushed together.

Luddy is a troll. Hahahahahaha.

So tel me what you guys thinks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amelia and Madeline grew up separately. Francis and Michelle made sure of it.

Madeline got her own room, across the hall from Amelia's. She never came out; her father advised her to stay as far away from Amelia as possible, and avoid human contact at all costs. "It's for the good of everyone," Francis had said.

As Madeline, holed up in her room, tried desperately to learn to control her powers, Amelia grew lonely. Her childhood passed by slowly; she had no one to talk to, or play with. Her parents were always busy with Madeline, Madeline refused to go anywhere near her, and the servants were servants; always busily cooking and cleaning.

Amelia learned to play and entertain herself, sometimes having conversations with the pictures on the walls. She loved the portrait of Joan of Arc, the famous female warrior, as well as all of the other paintings depicting people happily dining and dancing together. She missed the days when she and Madeline used to laugh and play like that; they would dance and sing and were nearly inseparable.

But now, Madeline spent all day holed up in her room. Amelia wondered if she ever got bored in there. Sometimes, in the winter, Amelia would knock on her door.

"Madeline?" She called. "Do you wanna build a snowbear?"

No reply. Maybe she's not as interested in making bears of snow anymore, Amelia thought. Maybe she wants to build something else. "It doesn't have to be a snowbear." She added hopefully.

"Go away, Amelia." Madeline snapped.

"Okay...bye." Amelia would hang her head and leave.

The next day, she would try again. "Madeline? Do you wanna build a snowbear? Or how about we go bike riding in the hall?"

Madeline wouldn't reply. "I never see you anymore, Maddie." Amelia slumped down against the door. "Won't you come out? It's like you've gone away or something..."

After a while of being ignored, Amelie would leave.

Amelia didn't know what was really going on inside the locked bedroom. Madeline shrunk against a corner of the room, staring at her hands with an expression of horror on her face.

"It's getting stronger!" The princess panicked.

"Calm down," Francis said, approaching her cautiously. "Getting upset only makes it worse." The King moved to take her hands, but Madeline snatched them back.

"No! Don't touch me!" Her voice rose, but her expression softened. "I don't want to hurt you," she added, quietly.

"Here." Francis took something out of his pocket; two small gloves. "Put these on. They'll help."

Madeline did as told, making sure she didn't touch her father's hands when she took to the gloves. Slipping them on, she realized that she didn't have to suppress her magic as much; the material blocked it.

"Conceal." Francis smiled gently.

"Don't feel," Madeline recited habitually.

It went like this until both girls hit adolescence. One day, Madeline came out. She'd gained some control of her magic, and with the gloves, she was less of a danger to people. Amelia was there too, but as usual, her sister kept her distance. She'd grown used to this; pretending like her older sister wasn't there, Amelia ran to her parents and they said their farewells; Francis and Michelle were leaving to a nearby kingdom for a while on business. They were to leave on ship that night.

Madeline took a few steps forward, looking worried and a bit panicked. "Do you have to go?" She asked softly.

Francis smiled at her reassuringly. "You'll be fine," he said.

Their parents left. Madeline retreated to her room, as usual. Amelia went to the hall to have a one-sided conversation with Joan.

The news came a few days after in a letter. For the first time in her life, Amelia knew she was truly alone.

Madeline stayed in her room during the funeral. Amelia was alone at the burial. She rested a single white lily on each of her parents empty coffins, and went back inside. There was nothing more to do.

She approached her sister's door and knocked on it. "Maddie?" She called softly. "Are you there?" No reply. "Please, Maddie...I know you're there." A tear rolled down Amelia's cheek. "We only have each other now. Oh Madeline...please, come out. We...we only have each other." She sniffed. "Do you...do you want to build a snowbear?"

No reply came from the room. Amelia slumped down to the ground, leaning against the door. "What are we gonna do?" She asked no one in particular.

She got up and left; something was bothering her. Why had Madeline's door been so cold?

Author's Note:

Heres another longer chapter!

Replies:

Silver Moon Huntress: Your vision is correct. :D THEY ARE MY OTP

1: Last chapter was very short; I said in the AN that it should have been part of Chapter 1. I'm sorry I cant update every day, but schoolwork has been heavy and I can't just put that aside to write.

Tell me what you guys think, and I'll try my best to reply to everyone!


End file.
